Hogwarts - Forbidden Timbers
by LunaSebidey
Summary: Hogwarts 1945, Grindelwald has just been defeated and, as every year, a new group of first-years will start their time at Hogwarts. Luna Sebidey, Sam Scamander, and Eileen Prince are part of this year's new students and will soon discover that Hogwarts and a forest, forbidden to be entered by any students, has much darker secrets than anyone could have ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1 - Snowy Night

It was an ordinary, yet beautiful night for Muggles and Wizards alike. The full moon was shining bright up in the cloudless sky, leaving a magnificent and enchanting white shimmer on the side of a huge brick building. A light and gentle breeze swirled through the air, making the leaves of the vines barely flap, that were climbing up the red bricks all the way to the roof. The night was very calm and quiet apart from an owls screech every now and then. A mysterious long-haired black cat was strolling around the parking lot. Her right front paw was white and her small pink nose was sniffing the cold winter air. Suddenly she stopped, quickly licked her paw, and then continued making her way across the parking lot towards a small wall that was still covered with a thick layer of snow. There was no white and fluffy snow left in the parking lot though, since the cars had turned all the snow dirty and watery. All that was left was a muddy mixture of water and snow. As the cat jumped onto the wall, shaking her paws vigorously as they touched the snow, another scream slashed through the night. This time it was not an owl screeching as it bit off the head of its prey. It was a woman, screaming and crying in pain. But the pain would not carry on forever, even though it was a very long time until the whining and whimping of the women fell silent. Many minutes, maybe hours, who knew. Tears and sweat were running down the woman's cheeks. She inhaled and exhaled intensely, more than glad that it was finally over, she sighed in relief. No more pain. Exhausted from what she just had been through, the woman closed her eyes, enjoying the moment of peace and silence. Her husband sitting next to her gently grabbed her hand and started stroking through her long blond hair with his big hand. The cat was still sitting outside, staring up into the sky at the moon with its big iceblue eyes. The snow on the wall was sparkeling in a thousand different colors, too beautiful to understand. Suddenly another scream. The cat looked over to the window of the room the woman and her husband had been in. For minutes the cat stared at the window until she twitched her whiskers and stood up. She turned around, jumped down from the wall, and sprinted away into the dark. Just as the cat had vanished into the darkness of the woods, the woman started crying in joy as she held a little girl wrapped in white blankets in her arm. "She's beautiful!" The woman's husband whispered as he kneeled down next to the hospital bed to get a better look at his daughter. "Look at her sweet rosy cheeks and her cute tiny hands. What should we name her?", the woman whispered back at her husband, as she wiped the tears off her face. The man looked up. He searched the room with a thoughtful gaze and abruptly stopped when he looked out the window. The reflection of the full moon was shimmering in his brown eyes. "How about Luna?" he whisped, his stare still fixed on the moon outside. The woman followed the mans eyes. "I like Luna." she whispered as she glanced at the moon for a second, before she looked back down at her daughter. "Luna Sebidey..." the woman said to herself. "Welcome to the family." she added, now talking to the baby. A smile appeared on her lips and she looked up to her husband. Their eyes met as he finally stopped staring at the moon. He started smiling too. He stretched out his arm to tuck a strand of hair back behind her ear and gave his wife a kiss on the forehead before he whispered: "We're parents!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Owls Post

p dir="ltr"It has been almost eleven years since the night the black fuzzy cat with a white paw and eyes blue and icy as the coldest Siberian night has been gazing at the bright stars and the enchanting full and silver moon. has The night was just as beautiful and freezing as it has been eleven years ago, when a little blonde girl was laying sleepless in her bed./p  
p dir="ltr"She turned over, flipped her long hair out of her face and closed her eyes again, trying to fall asleep. After a few minutes, the girl sighed loudly as she turned over on her back, staring at the glowing stars on her ceiling. They had been there as long as she remembered and until now they have always calmed her down, making her able to sleep in peace. The girl slightly turned her head to the side, looking out the window at the big glowing moon. She sighed again as she glanced at the clock that hung on the wall opposite her. It was almost midnight. Only a few more minutes and it would be her birthday. Her eleventh birthday. She groaned aloud as she rubbed her eyes, trying to understand why she couldn't sleep. Something about tomorrow really excited her, even though it would just be another normal birthday, nothing special. What was it that was so intriguing about turning eleven? What was it that made her heart race like it's running a marathon? Her heart skipped a beat when the all the hands on the old clock across from her bed ticked over to twelve o'clock. It was officially her birthday. Her heart was pounding so fast in her chest that she thought it would just jump right out of her body and fly across the room. Her eyes travelled back to the window, restlessly waiting for something to happen so she would be able to explain her great excitement. Minutes passed. All you were able to hear was the loud and obnoxious ticking noise of the clock and the girl's light breathing./p  
p dir="ltr"She sighed quietly when she eventually gave up on waiting for something to happen and turned back over to the wall. She closed her eyes again but right at that moment she heard a quiet little knocking on her window. It sounded as though someone was tapping their fingernails against the glass. Immediately her eyes were open again. With her eyes wide open she stared at the wall, listening for the sound she just heard. There it was again. Her heart starting pounding faster than ever in her chest. What is making that sound? Very slowly the girl started turning over, scared of what she might see. She couldn't believe her eyes when she looked out the window. A beautiful little snowy owl was sitting outside of her window. Repeatedly it banged its beak against the glass. She narrowed her eyes to slits, trying to look closer at the owl. Was that-? Overwhelmed by what she saw, the girl sat up straight in her bed. The owl had a letter that it was holding tight in its beak. When the owl saw her sitting wide awake in her bed it stopped banging against the window and started staring intensely at the girl. She glared back at it. For minutes they were just both sitting there staring at each other. Still trying to understand this whole situation, the girl didn't move an inch. Something inside her really wanted to open that window and let the owl inside but she was too paralyzed to move. Just as she thought that, the handles of her window turned and her window blasted open. A freezing draft of wind streamed into the room, making the girl quiver in the cold. The owl rushed in and flew around the room for a while. The girl wrappe the blanket around her, holding her eyes shut tight as she was hoping for that window to close. The wind stopped and the owl finally calmed down and sat right infront of the girl's feet on her bed. A bit scared of what just happened the girl slowly opened one eye, looking around the room. When she realized what just happened when she had her eyes closed, she looked around the room. More than confused she stared at the window. It was closed, the handles turned back to how they were./p  
p dir="ltr"A sudden 'hoot' from the direction of her feet made her stop staring at the window, wondering how -whatever just happened- was possible. She startled when she spotted the owl sitting on her bed. Big amber eyes were staring at her with such a mysterious energy, too far from her young mind to understand. Again the girl stared back at the owl with her geode like eyes. Her eyes were grey and stone textured on the outside, the colors flowed into a dark, faded green and finally rested in a deep hazel core. Her black pupils, widened from the darkness of the room, scanned the owl up and down. A moment later the owl hopped onto her feet and stretched its body towards the girl, holding the letter right in front of her. It was like the owl told her to take the letter. When the girl still didn't move, the owl hopped closer to her, holding the letter even closer to her. With shaking hands the girl raised her arm, waiting for the owl to just fly away or attack but nothing happened. So the girl stretched out her arm and gripped on to the letter. As soon as she had it in her hands, the owl let go and and flew off with a shrill screech, almost brushing its wing against the girl's face. Just in time the girl jumped back only to hear the tapping noise on the window again. When she looked over the owl was knocking on the window just as it did before, only now from the inside. Big amber eyes stared back at the girl again. The girl looked back and forth between the window and the owl. Then she flipped back her blanket and jumped on to the cold floor with her bare feet. Her long baby-blue pyjamas fell over her feet and hands. Noiseless she slinked across the room towards the window. With shaking hands and her eyes fixed on the owl, the girl grabbed onto the handles, the letter still in her hands, and turned them. Right as the window flew open by an icy gust, the owl rose in the the air and disappeared into the cold and stormy night. Her hair was fluttering in the wind and her pyjamas were getting filled with freezing air. Quickly she closed the window and stared into the darkness outside, watching out for the owl in hope she would get another glimpse of it./p  
p dir="ltr"After a minute the girl remembered the letter. She sprinted back to her bed, hopped into the warm blankets and grabbed a match to light up the candle standing on the little oak table next to her bed. She blew out the match and dropped it onto the table. Then she took the letter she was still holding tightly in her hand and held it in the shimmering light of the candle. There was no doubt that it was for her. It read her name. The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment while the address was written in emerald-green ink. Why ever did it need an address if an owl delivered it right to her bedroom window? She wondered. But there was no stamp anyways. She turned over the envelope, her hands trembling, she saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms, a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a largr letter H. With her hands still shaking, she broke the seal and opened the envelope to pull out the letter inside./p  
p dir="ltr"strongHOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY/strongbr / ~~~~~~~~/p  
p dir="ltr"Headmaster: ARMANDO DIPPETbr /(emOrder of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,/embr /emChf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards/em)/p  
p dir="ltr"Dear Ms. Sebidey,br /We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and /Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July /Yours sincerely,br /emAlbus Dumbledore/em/p  
p dir="ltr"Albus Dumbledore,br /emDeputy Headmaster/em/p  
p dir="ltr"Completly petrified she stared at the letter. A million questions exploded in her head. School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Accepted at a school she hasn't even applied to? Await my owl? This must be a stupid joke from her little sister or from someone at her school. No one liked her there. Everyone was scared of her. Then it was like someone turned on a switch in her brain when she thought of why everyone was scared of her. Strange and abnormal things always seemed to happen around her that no-one could explain./p  
p dir="ltr"One time her teacher tried to give her detention and suddenly the teacher's hair turned purple and exploded. Of course that got her even longer in detention, though she swore she didn't put anything on the teachers head. Another time some students were picking on her and pushing her around. Then suddenly when they pushed her against the window, all of them shattered into pieces, she fell but before she would hit the ground she stopped. Her body was just hovering over the stone path. Since that day no one messed with her anymore. Everyone was horrified of her from that day on, even the teachers. Then another time at home her parents were yelling at her and all of a sudden all the dishes blew up in the cupboards and she was gone. Somehow she found herself on the roof, almost falling off./p  
p dir="ltr"After that incident her parents were afraid of her too. They would never admit it but from that day on they feared she would hurt them somehow. And those were only the big occurrences. There were many little things that happend every time got scared or angry. It even frightened herself. Her little sister on the other hand stayed by her side always hoping to see something explode or fly seemingly of its own accord. It all made sense. Somehow. Not really. It didn't make sense at all. Magic doesn't exist. There must be some other explanation for all those things that happened. After minutes she slightly shook her head, put down the letter on her bedside table and blew out the candle. She would deal with that in the morning./p 


End file.
